One of the boys
by 4everShika
Summary: Meiling Taiwan and Michelle Seychelles are best friends, tomboys, love soccer. They hangout with Michelle's brothers Scotland and Wales and they're friends England, America and Canada follow their friendship as they grow up.
1. new friends and a scrimmage

moody girl: I am obviously not 4evershika, I'm her friend using her account to post this. Okay so I was doing an rp with my friend when this popped into my head. The song "one of the boys" also helped so tada, we get this. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Human names-

Taiwan: Xiao Meiling, also called Meimei as a nickname.

Seychelles: Michelle O'Hara , Chelly as a nickname

Ireland: Eily O'Hara

Scotland: Gordon O'Hara

England: Arthur Kirkland

Wales: Evan O'Hara

Canada: Matthew Kirkland

America: Alfred Kirkland

Japan: Xiao Kiku

China: XiaoYao

: XiaoYong soo

_summary: what happens when two girls hang around a lot of boys._

Michelle walked home with her big brothers Gordon and Evan. Michele was six and the youngest of the O'Haras. Evan was seven and Gordon was eight. Her big sister Eily was at soccer practice, she was a forward on the modified team at Hetalia Gakuen middle school.

"I made a new friend at school." she said happily, as they ate an after school snack.

"Who?" Evan asked, eating a chocolate chip cookie. While Gordon gave Michelle a congratulating pat on the head.

"Meiling." Michelle smiled, putting the cookies away.

"You should have her come over later." Gordon smiled.

"aren't we going to Arthur, Alfred and Matthews?" she asked confused.

"well we're gonna do boy stuff so you and Meiling can do girl stuff like play with dolls or dress up." Evan stated, hopping off his chair to go get the soccer ball.

"eww." Michelle scrunched her nose. Hoping her new friend wasn't gonna want to do that stuff. She went off to change out of her school uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meiling kicked the ball around the backyard into the makeshift goal, her clothes dirty with grass stains. She didn't think about it until her brother Kiku called her in for dinner.

"Meimei, your clothes are all messy go get changed and clean up." Kiku chided her.

"Sorry Kiku-niisan." Meiling bowed her head and ran inside, up to her room to change into clean clothes. Before running down to the table for dinner, Yao frowned at Meiling. She was the little sister to sixteen year old yao, 13 year old Yong soo and 11 year old Kiku. Yao didn't like her obsession with soccer, her bluntness and refusal to wear girly clothes. She kept her pride, knowing if she changed she'd break.

After dinner the phone rang, Yong soo handed Meiling the phone.

"Hello?" Meiling said, waiting for a reply.

"Hey Meimei, do you wanna hang out?" Michelle asked, Meiling smiled.

"Yes!" Meiling shouted.

"Cool I'm just down the street, I'll be outside." they hung up, and Meimei ran outside. Got on her blue bike and rode it to chelly's house.

"hey!" she yelled as she stopped. Chelly laughed, and got on her green(a/n my Seychelles' favorite color) and rode their bikes around the block. Meiling being a little clumsy crashed into a bush. They sat and talked.

"So you prefer soccer to playing dress up, and riding bikes to dolls." chelly stated, Meimei nodded happily. "That's awesome, wanna hangout tomorrow too?" chelly asked smiling.

"We could hang out all the time." Meimei said happy to find a place where she can be herself.

"okey dokey." chelly laughed, and thus began a lifelong friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chelly! You're friend is here!" Gordon yelled, letting the six year old brunette in.

"you're loud." she stated, crossing her arms.

"Get used to it girly." he patted her head, laughing slightly.

"I'm not a girly girl." she stuck her tongue out at him before running off with chelly, to play soccer with the other boys. Evan waved at the girls, as the walked over to the circle.

"Meimei this is my brother Evan," chelly pointed to a boy with kinda long wheat colored hair and green eyes. " and his friend Arthur," she pointed to a boy with blonde hair bushy eyebrows and green eyes. "Alfred," she waved at a boy with blond hair, one piece sticking up in the air, glasses and blue eyes. "and his twin Matthew" she pointed to an identical boy except with longer hair and a curl similar to Meiling's.

"Okay so the teams will be chelly, Meimei, and Evan versus Arthur, Alfred and Matthew." Gordon decided, joining the group. He leaned his arms on chelly and Meimei's heads. Completely ignoring the glares they were giving them. "I'll keep score. First one to three, wins"

Chelly stood in front of Arthur, playing frontline while Meiling stood a little bit over. Just as Alfred was doing, both Evan and Matthew guarding the goals.

"Ready, little girl?" Arthur taunted, as he waited for Gordon to blow the whistle. As soon as the first move was made chelly had the ball and was making her way down the field, Meiling running close enough for a pass.

Meiling kicked the ball back to chelly, who took a shot at the goal. Matthew wasn't quick enough to block it, so when it got in the goal, he picked the ball up and threw it over to Alfred. Meimei and chelly ran next to him. Taking the ball and running back to score another goal, except it was blocked this time and Arthur had the ball and was making his way over to Evan when chelly kicked the ball out of his control to Meiling passed it to chelly, they ran down the yard. Chelly gave a strong enough kick for it to lift of the ground. Meiling jumped up and head butted it in to the goal. They ran back as Matthew prepared to toss it to Alfred. Meiling got it and passed it to Michelle who kicked it back in the goal.

Gordon whistled the end of the Scrimmage, Meiling and Michelle bumped knuckles and hooked pinky fingers. The boys were panting, except for even who picked up the ball and ran over to Matthew.

"It's okay dude, I'm sure I would of lost too." he consoled. Alfred sat on the ground, with the girls. Arthur stood next to Gordon.

"they're good." Arthur stated, opening a water bottle. "I can't believe I was beat by girls."

"Well you were, and they're two years younger than you." Gordon sat on the ground with the others

moody girl: Yay first chap done! Reviews are nice, can I have them pretty please? Next chapter might be a summer one.

Seychelles: happy much?

Moody girl: it's the adrenaline of writing a scrimmage scene XP


	2. camping trip

Moody girl: I don't own hetalia. I'm also a little mad that the site messed up my story…-_-" anyways this chapter takes place in the summer, enjoy.

Chelly sat in the grass, Matthew and Alfred were at another friend's house, some dude named Ivan. Yet Arthur was here picking strands grass, Meimei was tossing a ball in the air, Evan read a book, and Gordon was practically sleeping.

"What are you guys doing?" Eily asked, carrying her duffel bag for soccer camp. She had her red hair tied in braids, and wore black sunglasses over her green eyes.

"Nothing," Chelly answered boredly, laying on her back.

"Scrimmage." Eily suggested, setting her duffel on the sidewalk.

"Its too evenly matched and we need another person." Gordon said sitting up and shaking the grass from his hair, only to get a ball thrown at his head, courtesy of Meimei. Who smiled innocently at the boy.

"Mom and Dad said they were thinking of going camping for a couple weeks. Maybe you could do that?" she suggested before getting in to the carpool to soccer camp.

"That actually sounds fun." Meimei smiled, dodging the ball that Gordon threw at her. They all jumped up and ran inside.

"DAD!" they all screamed, Arthur and Meiling were over so much they were practically adopted into the family.

"What!" he yelled back, he looked down t the giggling kids.

"Can we go camping? Please?" they all had puppy dog eyes, and adorable smiles.

"Sure. Meimei and Arthur should ask their parents first." Mr. O'Hara said waving them off. "Bring clothes for 2 weeks." He yelled after them, they ran off, grabbed their bikes and stopped.

"We meet back here in half an hour, Kay?" Arthur said, He received nods of approval. The girls went to Meimei's and boys went to Arthur's.

Yao walked down the stairs, humming. _whoosh._ The girls flew by him, he nearly fell.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE, ARU!" he yelled at them, not that they listened. They quickly packed, jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, flipflops, sneakers, shorts and other necessities into the camo backpack. They grabbed a pillow and a sleeping bag. Then ran back down stairs, and running smack dab into Yao. Knocked him over, but ran back to Michelle's house then came back for their bikes.

Yong Soo helped Yao up. "Such a reckless girl." Yao grumbled.

"She's just free spirited, she's only six." Yong Soo smiled.

They loaded up in the beige van, they all sung along to the radio. Boys in the back, girls in the middle. Parents in the front.

"Emergency, call 911, she wants a riot, she wants a riot. Police rescue, FBI. She wants a riot, she wants a riot." the song ended just as they reached the campsite. There was a huge log cabin, a tire swing and a fire pit.

"What should we do first?" Evan asked, Gordon shrugged.

"Lets play army in the woods." Chelly suggested.

"Don't get lost, stick together." Mrs. O'Hara said, as the children ran off. Her husband laughed, and unloaded the van. "what are you laughing at?"

"a thought." Mr. O'Hara smiled.

"Girls vs. Boys." Arthur said, standing between Gordon, and Evan.

"Sounds fair." Seychelles agreed, "it'll be like capture the flag mixed with tag, right?"

"Okay, what should we use for flags?" Evan asked, meimei ran off and grabbed two hoodies one black one and one red one. "We'll take the black one." the boys ran off to set up their flag as the girls did the same.

To make a long story short the boys won.

"Hey, who wants to make S'mores" Mr. O'Hara was amazed by how fast the kids hopped up.

"We do!" they shouted, poking the marshmallow on to a stick. John and Jane(parents) watched as the boys tease the girls, Arthur tugged at Michelle's brown hair, while Evan stole her S'more.

"Meimei." Gordon called, she turned her head and had a S'more shoved in her mouth. Meimei spit it out and kicked the boy in the shin. Jane laughed to herself as Meiling and Gordon began to bicker. Michelle bit Arthur's hand when he tried to steal her S'more, resulting in another bickering pair. Evan munched away on his S'more, happy to stay out of the other four's way.

The kids held onto their towels as they rode their bikes down the dirt path to the pond. There was a rope that swung from a tree branch. They all ran to the rope watching as Arthur swung on it then jumped off in to the water. Eventually all the boys went and it was the girls left. They smiled to each other then both hopped on the rope and jumped off bracing themselves for the water.

The girls splashed the boys and dove under when the splashed back. Swimming toward one of them and pushing them under water.

There hair was plastered to there face as the sat at the waters edge, talking about random things.

"We should come here once every summer." Meiling smiled, leaning against boulder.

"Agreed." Arthur nodded.

"We should make a promise to be friends forever." Michelle said, she was laying on her stomach in soft grass.

"How 'bout we do it when Alfred and Matthew are here." Gordon reasoned.

"Lets shake on it." Evan sat up, the rest nodded. They each spit in their hand and piled one on another.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Meiling asked excitedly.

"Tickle attack!" Chelly and Evan yelled as the started to tickle the girl's sides. Gordon and Arthur shook their heads at the others

"I give!" Meiling kicked them off her. Resting back against her rock.

"This is really high up." Evan said as he held on to a branch to steady himself.

"Don't be baby, Evan." Meimei said, on the branch diagonal from him.

"We won't be up here long." Arthur said, sitting on the branch above Evan.

"Why are we up here, anyways?" Chelly asked settling next to Evan on the branch.

"you'll see." Arthur said impatiently. Several minutes passed and the sky turned orange, red and pink as the sun set.

"Its so pretty…"Meiling said in awe. Michelle smiled, staring at the sky with amazement. Gordon pretended to not care, and picked leaves off the branches. Evan fidgeted and held tight to the tree, Arthur looked proud of himself.

"We can get down now." Arthur waved them away, he got two twigs thrown at his head. Evan hopped on to the ground, practically kissing the earth. Meiling and Michelle went back into the cabin, Arthur and Gordon stopped to watch a spider make its web. They looked at each other and got a devious idea.

Meiling stood still for a second before taking her shoe and smacking the spider out of its web in the bathroom doorway. She glared at the boys, who had disappointed faces. Moving along to find the spider before…they heard Jane's scream and their faces drained of color.

"Idiots." Michelle muttered as she walked into the bathroom.

They laid in a circle and stared at the navy blue sky dotted with silver stars. It was an impossibly clear night. Michelle looked over to Meiling who was lost in thought, then over to Evan who was practically asleep. Gordon looked up at the sky with lazy eyes, and Arthur was…talking to himself. The moon was just a silver crescent against the dark blue sky. Their camping trip would end tomorrow but it was fun while it lasted.

Moody girl: I am having way to much fun with this. Okay, one pairing is obvious, chelly and Arthur. But who will Meimei like? Next chapter is going to involve soccer practice, middle school, stubbornness, competitiveness, and changes. rating might change.

John: I bet Meiling will like Evan!

Jane: I think it will be Gordon!


	3. middle school

Moody girl: so this one takes place in Middle school. There has been a drop in some of the boys intellect *cough*Alfred.

The girls soccer team- Ukraine(Yekatrina), Belarus(Natalia), fem!italy(Daisy) fem!romano(Katarina), Vietnam (Kim), Belgium(belle), Hungary(Liz), fem!germany(Monika),Seychelles(Chelly), and Taiwan(Meimei). Note: there are 11 players on a normal soccer team but I ran out of ideas, Liechtenstein was discarded because she's delicate plus Switzerland probly wouldn't let her. Pairings will probly be Canada X Ukraine, Belarus X Lithuania fem!italy X Germany fem!romano X Spain, Vietnam X America, Belgium X Romano, Hungary X Prussia, Fem!germany X Italy, and others are already known or surprises XP

The boys soccer team: Canada, Switzerland, Germany, Prussia, Spain, America, Wales, Italy, Romano, England, and Scotland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mei pov

"Kim!" I yelled out, the black haired girl passed it to me, and I kicked the ball over to chelly who made a shot. Dang missed. We gained control of the ball after a few seconds Belle sent it up to Liz who passed it over to Monika who scored the third goal of the game. We all backed up there was only a minute left now, I growled under my breath as I covered the current ball holder. I gained control of the ball passed it over to chelly who passed it back to me. There were only seconds now, I want one more point. I kicked the ball in to the net just as the clock reached zero.

The boys team was on the sidelines cheering over our win. Chelly and I stuck our tongues out at them, before bumping knuckles. Belle tripped over her feet as she walked over to us, Liz was beginning to argue with Gilbert over which team was better. I looked back a second later and she was shaking him violently.

"Hey belle, good game." I smiled at the blond girl, she was 2 years older than us and had pretty green eyes.

"I know it was awesome!" She said enthusiastically, we headed over to the bench and picked up our water bottles and sports bags. Chelly and Belle chattered about the game, pointing out what we need to work on. I didn't really pay attention. Which led to me tripping over my feet, yet I was steadied after a second I looked up to see Evan and Gordon were holding on to me.

"You okay?" Evan asked, both boys let go.

"Yeah I'm fine." I kept walking, I was hungry. "hey is anyone else hungry?" I asked the group walking beside me. The words of agreement were muffled by my thoughts. _I need to get faster, and more steady._

"2 hamburgers, two hotdogs, Meimei what do you want?" chelly asked me.

"hamburger." I smiled, drinking some water, I ate my hamburger hungrily. I saw the girl come over her rose brown hair perfectly straight, perfect white skirt and pink blouse.

"Hi, my name is Marie." she smiled at Gordon, she flipped her hair flirtatiously.

"Hi." Gordon smiled at her, chelly and I shared a look of scrunched noses and coughing noises.

"You were really good today, I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime." she asked obviously ignoring chelly and I.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Gordon nodded, ignoring the napkins thrown at his head. Marie gave a happy annoying squeal as she hopped away making me think of a Chihuahua. Chelly and I started making gagging noises.

"What?" he asked, rather clulessly. I bursted out laughing, while chelly giggled.

"You used to make fun of us turning into girly girls some day and now you're going on a date with one." Chelly explained. Evan nodded, smiling.

"So?" Gordon asked. We shrugged, not really sure what else to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei pov

We were al laying on the couch, it was a lazy afternoon, I drifted in and out of sleep frequently. Who ever I was laying on was comfy, I think its Matthew. I rolled of everyone and landed on the floor. I stretched like a cat and walked outside. Bathing in the sun, I turned my ipod on. I was greeted with Sharada by Skye Sweetnam when a thought occurred to me. I ran inside, and woke chelly and inadvertently everyone else.

"Michelle, we should learn guitar!" I smiled, I was excited.

"That sounds fun." Chelly smiled, stretching her back. Her brown hair a mess from napping.

"Why would you want to do that?" Arthur asked, scratching his messed up blond hair.

"Because we need something else besides soccer to do." I crossed my arms.

"Play video games." Evan said, picking up a game controller.

"Meimei doesn't like video games." Chelly reasoned. It was true I didn't care for video games, I was too impatient for them. Ten minutes into the game I begin to get irritated and 3 seconds latter I chuck the controller and walk away.

And so chelly and I bought guitars after saving up the money. Then bought a book to learn from, it was frustrating, and our fingers hurt and did bleed occasionally but eventually we got better and gained the callouses.

"Lets learn rush." I smiled, looking at the chords. I looked at chelly who nodded to me, we set up in the room that our group adopted.

Chelly started singing lowly, "Into your head, into your mind. Out of your soul, race through your veins. You can't escape, you can't escape." she smiled at me, letting me know it was my part.

I started out softly, and kinda shaky. "Into your life, into your dreams, out of the dark, sunlight again. You can't explain, you can't explain." chelly was still smiling, always so sure. She joined in.

"Can you feel it, can you feel it? Rushin' through your hair, Rushin' through your head. Can you feel it, can you feel it?" we grew louder, adrenaline ran through my veins. "Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over. Be every color that you are. Into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try." we tried not to laugh, taking a little break before singing again. "Pulling you in, spinnin' you 'round. Lifting your feet right off the ground, you can't believe it's happening now. Can you feel it, can you feel it? Rushin' through your hair, Rushin' through your head. Can you feel it, can you feel it?" we grew louder, adrenaline ran through my veins. "Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over. Be every color that you are. Into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try."

Michelle was a better player than I was she was also a better singer but I'll just work harder. "It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can. All the colors start to blend, Your system overloads again." Michelle sang, practically ready to start jumping up and down like a spaz.

"Can you feel it? Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over. Be every color that you are. Into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try. Don't let nobody tell you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't let nobody tell you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, be every color that you are, into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try. yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The song finished with Arthur yelling at us to keep it down. Which resulted in us rolling on the floor laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third pov

Gordon pulled out his guitar and started playing a simple wordless melody. Everyone sat in the living room, Evan and Michelle playing video games, Meiling reading a new score sheet.

"Ne, Gordon I didn't know you played guitar." Meiling stated not looking up from the paper. "You're good." she complimented, standing up to get a cookbook.

"Practice makes perfect," Gordon shrugged, he stopped playing and let his elbow rest on the guitars side.

"What're you gonna make?" Evan asked. "No! Dang I died." Evan tossed his controller to the sides.

"Probly chicken tenders." She shrugged, and continued out to the kitchen.

"Pay up, Evan." Michelle held her hand out, Evan threw 5 dollars at the 13 year old girl. She smiled happily and stuffed the money in the pocket of her denim shorts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moody girl: I tried making it longer and I kinda rushed it. XP anyways tada chapter three. I own nothing.


	4. Mei's bday, crushes and alfred's dead

Moody girl: I'm back! XD okay so now we have the main part…..-drum roll- HIGH SCHOOL! Yeah so Marie was actually inspired by Mary queen of Scots…it was kinda random and the chick needed a name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chelly pov_

"Wait up!" I asked, running after meimei. We were looking for the cafeteria, which was impossible to find. Meimei ran out of sight around a corner. I tried to follow.

**CRASH**

"oww." I fell on my butt, after running into someone. A hand was held out for me to take, I looked up to see Arthur's Sparkling green eyes. He was cute, and my face was beginning to flush a pink-ish color. WAIT! This is Arthur! I grew up with the kid, why am I saying he's cute! No! ew, that's gross. I stood up without his help.

"Hi." He smiled, sticking his hands in his black school pants. "Where were you headed?" he asked.

_Arthur pov_

I followed Michelle as she walked proudly.

"The cafeteria." she said, sounding unenthused with my presence. I smiled.

"The cafeteria is that way." I pointed in the opposite direction she was going. She stopped in her tracks.

"I knew that." she went off in the right direction. Aww she's so cute when she's annoyed. What? She's like a sister to me…uh? She wasn't a pretty girl, she's a tough soccer playing, skater rock star. And Gordon would kill me if he knew I'd started liking his sister, then Lissa would stab me with a shoe! This is bothersome…

_Mei pov_

I giggled nervously as I realized I lost chelly…oopsie. I wandered over to a table, playfully punched Gordon much to Marie and the other pretty girls' dislike. I shrugged and smiled as I sat next to the red haired junior. He just smiled while we talked about soccer, songs and anything else. Then Marie had to stick her head in and ask him if he'd walk her to her next class. In a rather 'look at me! look at me' way. I rolled my eyes and moved on to fixing my baseball cap and blowing bubbles with my gum. I don't like Marie, I wonder how well her and Gordon get along anyway. I started thinking of memories of when we were all just kids running around in the backyard.

_Flashback_

_We were playing in my yard, playing with nerf guns in a war like game. Evan, Matthew, Alfred, versus chelly, Arthur, Gordon and I. some how we were split up, Gordon and I were hiding in the bushes behind the house, it was just a small tree but the blossoms on it were so pretty._

"_Gordon, look at this!" I said as I ran to the tree, he stood their for a minute before following._

"_The flowers are pink." he stuck his tongue out. I put my hands on my hips and looked him straight in the eye._

"_I don't care I think they're pretty" I said defiantly. He smiled and patted my head. "Don't you like Roses?" I asked, he nodded._

"_Red ones." he said, catching one of the falling blossoms and held it out for me. "here." I smacked him upside the head and called him an idiot._

_End of flash back._

**RING**

It was the end of lunch, and everyone packed up. I stood but one of Marie's minions tripped me. Gordon stopped and was about to help me when Marie pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"That was not nice of her, da?" a boy said, he had a thick Russian accent. He helped me pick my books up, I smiled at him.

"No it wasn't. hi I'm Meiling." I introduced myself.

"Ivan, you know my sisters Natalia and Yekatrina." he handed me my books. I nodded, he was nice. His eyes were a violet color which I found interesting.

"It was nice meeting you, but I have an English class to find." I said as I ran off to find my class.

_October 25th_

"Meimei!" chelly yelled as she jumped up and down on the bed. I fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Never do that again or I'll tell everyone you like Arthur." I threatened.

"Did you read my diary?" she asked like a spaz.

"I'm your best friend." I said, standing up. There was a small glimmer of relief in Chelly's brown eyes. "Of course I read your diary." I laughed evilly, while she turned white and her ghost flew out of her mouth.

Then she beat me with her fish plushie until we got down stairs where Evan separated us. Then handed me a cupcake with a candle, yum chocolate. Jane and john gave me a hug, my presents were as follows: Skye sweetnam cd(Arthur), soccer ball(Alfred), tiger plushie(Matthew), cupcake(Evan), black and blue bracelet(chelly, it matches the green and black one I gave her for her bday), Gordon was busy talking to his stupid girlfriend.

_School_

"Happy birthday, meimei." Ivan smiled, handing me a card. His sisters were with Toris, Matthew and the rest of the soccer team.

"Thanks Ivan." I glanced over at Gordon, he was looking bored while he sat with his girlfriend. He wouldn't be bored if he was hanging out with me instead. Grrr he's so stupid. I stood up, and walked over to his table.

"I challenge you to a scrimmage." I smirked, standing right between him and Marie.

"When?" he asked, actually smiling. I rolled my eyes, intentionally moved so I was hitting Marie in the side.

"After school." Marie opened her mouth to protest. "Not gonna back out, are you O'Hara?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not gonna let a little freshman girl, call me a chicken." he smirked, I had to stifle my giggling as I went back to my table with Ivan, Mathias(Denmark), Chelly, Evan, Arthur, and Kim.

_after school on the soccer field._

No shin guards, no referees, first one to five goals wins. I ran up past Gordon but he bumped me and I lost my footing. I took the ball back and kicked it into the goal. There's four. 4-3. He threw it out and I ran after it and began to make my way back to the goal. He bumped me, took the ball and scored another while I tried to recover it. I threw it back out and he went to get it. I took it from him and tried to get another goal, but he was able to recover the ball and score a last goal.

So I lost, but I was fun and it wasn't a major lost just one point. We were panting from exertion, we had grass stains on our jeans, and sweat beads were rolling down our face. It was beginning to get cold, you could se your breath.

"Good game…for a girl." he teased, I punched his arm.

"Jackass" I picked up the ball, as we started walking off the field.

"I won't give you your present then." he crossed his arms, my head shot up.

"What? No, I didn't mean it!" I argued. "I want my present ! What is it? Please?"

"Fine fine." he relented, I glomped him, dropping the ball.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said energetically.

"Hang on its in my car." he smiled, trying to act cool. He ran to his car, while I put on my black sweatshirt with a grenade on the front. He came back a second later with his green sweatshirt on, and a box.

"Here, brat." he tossed me the box, I stuck my tongue out at him and caught the box. In the box were to pink plum blossom hair flowers.

"They're so pretty." I smiled, then I remembered I have no idea what I'd wear them with. "Gordon, this doesn't fit my style." he smiled and took one out and stuck it on the side of my hat.

"who cares, wear them if you like them." his green eyes sparkled, it felt like butterflies were in my stomach. Then his phone rang. "oh shit, we gotta go." he yelled and we ran back to his car.

_November 10th_

"_wait the soccer team is having a dance? Just for soccer team and club members?" I practically spit my soda out when I heard that._

"_Yep. It'll be fun." Belle had a catlike smile, as she answered._

"_It's formal, so you two tomboys have to wear dresses." Kim pointed at Me and Chelly, once again another soda spitting opportunity._

"_No way!" we yelled and jumped off the couch. Liz pushed us back in our seats._

"_Its mandatory. Michelle you wear red ribbons in your hair, and Meiling you wear flowers in your hair." Liz pointed out._

"_THEY WERE GIFTS!" we shouted. It's been a couple weeks since my birthday I've found it practically impossible to look Gordon in the eyes and being near him is awkward. I feel so hopeless._

"_We should go shopping soon." Kim smiled, I frowned. I don't want to go shopping with these people, are you crazy? I shuddered at the thought of Liz and Nat shoving me into a SHORT tight dress. I had a feeling Chelly felt the same way I did._

_A little after the girls left, we hung out with the guys._

"_I just realized something!" Alfred stated out of the blue, we all turned to him. "Meiling and Michelle are like one of the guys." he smiled, actually thinking that was a smart comment._

_I turned to Michelle and whispered "I think he's taken one to many blows to the head." commenting obviously about his choice of dropping soccer for football._

"_I agree with Alfred, you guys are barely feminine. You wear sweatshirts and jeans all the time. You've never showed interest in dating, or any of that girly stuff." Evan stated. Traitor. Chelly and I glared at them. Then looked each other in the eyes and had a silent conversation in our head._

_It hit me at this point. I DON"T WANNA BE ONE OF THE GUYS!_


	5. dance part 1

Chelly and I sat on her bed, I was fiddling with my layered brown hair. While she played video games.

"I'm so tired of them seeing us as one of the guys." I threw my hands up in frustration, and let my baseball hat cover my face.

"It is annoying…" chelly clicked away on her video game, then chucked it. "Really annoying considering our crushes."

"Well we could start dressing more feminine…and stop binding our chests." hey, don't judge they get in the way!

"So we're going shopping?" chelly groaned, I actually like shopping unlike her.

"Yep, lets call Nat, Kim and Belle tomorrow." I smiled, and chucked my hat across the room. "it's just an experiment, if we don't like it we go back to being tomboys." we agreed and began researching clothing trends.

_November 12__th_

Soccer club consisted of the boys team, The girls team and non playing students. Alfred, Lily, Mathias, Ivan, Toris, and Erik(Iceland) fell into the non playing category.

"So we're going to Liz's house to get ready." Kim said, while the guys goofed off.

"Hey who is going with who?" Belle smiled cat like.

"Gilbert and Liz, Kim and Alfred, Belle and Lovino, Nat and Toris, Monika and Feli, Katarina and Antonio, Daisy and Ludwig, Yekatrina and Matthew, Lily and Vash." Michelle answered, actually paying attention to what people say.

"What about you and meimei?" Belle asked, and all of a sudden eyes were on us.

"I'm going with Ivan and Michelle is going with Erik." I pointed at the people as I mentioned them. I looked over at Gordon for a second, then over to Ivan who smiled at me.

_At Liz's house November 13__th_

We were all scrunched together in Liz's house. There were shoes, clothes and hair products everywhere. It was chaos. But in the end we were probly a fashion photographer's dream.

Michelle left her sleek dark brown hair loose, her short dress was strapless and the top part was red with black vine-like lines and spots and then had tulle skirt. Her shoes kinda looked like black flip flops with a thick low heel.

Kim kept her black hair in a pony tail that fell over her shoulder, her short black dress had silver sequins that gradually faded as it got to the skirt part. There were silver circles on her closed toe black heels.

Belle had a short playful red plaid strapless sweetheart dress, for once she didn't have her black headband. Her black open toe heels had bows on one the sides.

Elizabeta put her hair up in a side bun, red strapless dress that went to mid-thigh with sparkly sequins and a satin cinched waist. Her shoes were open toe and black and silver.

Natalia pulled her hair into a Hollywood style bun, looking graceful in her knee-length black strapless aline dress with sequins, her heels could kill, they were high and plat formed. Then there were sequins and a bow on the top.

Monika smiled as she played with her short blond hair, her short dark red dress with a black pattern. Standing tall in her black sling back heels. Monika's so pretty…but a little intimidating.

Katarina had her brown hair pulled back in a elegant hairstyle. Her knee-length empire waisted dress was red and had small spaghetti straps, then there was a transparent fabric with flowers over the red. She looked annoyed, her shoes were black with bows on the straps.

Daisy smiled happily, her hair swept in a bun except for the bangs that were swept to the sides of her face. She spun in her short halter sweetheart dress, with red glittery circles on the bodice. The black tulle skirt flew in the air. I felt relieved that her black heels buckled at the ankle.

Yekatrina smiled motherly a she stood with the girls, her short hair headbandless, in a very suitable short strapless black dress with a red cinched waist. Her black heels were slip ons.

Lily stood shyly next to her cousin, Belle. Her blond bob ribbon less. Her short dress was white with black and dark pink flowers splattered all over it. Her shoes were black and flip flop like, with rhinestones on the strap.

They were so pretty, I had avoided the mirrors. I was scared to look in them. But belle and Chelly pushed me to one, I tried to cover my eyes. Kim pulled my hands away from my face.

My layered brown hair was loose, the dress had sequins on the bodice, spaghetti straps, a red flower on the black belt that separated the bodice from the skirt. The red skirt had black flowers splattered on it. I walked easily in the black flip flops with fabric roses in the straps.

Liz's parents kept taking pictures, luckily the boys came early…it was so weird an awkward. Eventually we escaped.

"FINALLY!" Gilbert shouted, as we walked out of Liz's house. She smacked him but everyone agreed. My guitar was strapped on my back, chelly had hers. We brought them so if the band sucked we could take over. Cartoon was playing in my head and I bobbed my head to the beat in my head. Erik and Chelly walked side by side talking a little. Ivan smiled while we walked, then he opened the door to one of the cars the guys brought. Nat, Toris, Matthew, Yekatrina, I van and I in Yekatrina's car. It was dead silent…and awkward. I wonder how Michelle and Erik were doing?

_Chelly pov_

This sucks. Erik was silent, Liz was trying to kill Gilbert while he drove. I miss meimei, Matthew, and the rest of the group… I wonder how Arthur's doing.

_Arthur pov_

I continually glared at Evan, and Gordon for making me wait outside with them. Idiots! One car pulled up. Stopped and out came the craziest couple ever, Liz and Gilbert. She was glaring at him while he had his arm wrapped around her. I looked down at my phone, when I looked back up Michelle was stepping out of the car. She was…was…wearing a dress. I blushed and looked at my phone.

"Is that really our sister?" Gordon teased, then threatened Erik if he did anything to Michelle.

"You look nice, Michelle." I complimented, remaining a gentleman.

"Thank you, Arthur." she went inside with her date. Whose name I sadly don't remember.

_Gordon's pov_

_More cars came in most of the people was here except the Braginskis, Toris, Matthew and Meiling. I was expecting to see her in a sweatshirt, jeans and dc sneakers. I feel bad for Ivan he doesn't know what he's in for. I smiled to myself._

_Then the final car showed up. Mei jumped out, guitar on her back. She was in a dress, she looked nice. I wanted to tease her and ask her why she doesn't have her blossoms. I felt a bit of envy when she held Ivan's hand._

"_OMG! Meimei looks like a girl." Arthur joked, she sent dagger glares at him._

"_I thought you said you weren't a girly girl." I teased, hiding my blush at how pretty she actually was._

"_I'm not but its mandatory to wear a dress." she stuck her tongue out at me, then strutted into the building. I watched her go._

"_You like meimei." Evan said to me, then turned to Arthur. "you like chelly. And both of you have girlfriends. that are coming now." he was right Marie and Lissa were walking down the sidewalk. Oh crap this aint good. I hit my forehead._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Moody girl: hahaha cliffhanger sort of…I really should change the rating since Gordon will start smoking eventually….review please!_


	6. Dance part 2

Moody girl: okay, so here's the dance.

XXXXXXXXXX

The music sucked, they played stupid crap that elementary kids listen too. The boys didn't dance and the girls just stood around eating pizza. I think the final straw was when they started playing Justin beiber. I took my guitar out of its case, kicked the person doing music off the stage. Pulled a microphone and amp system out of nowhere.

"I think I'll take over from here." I smiled, chelly refused to leave her date's side, Gordon was shaking his head at me, Arthur face palmed, Lissa glared, Marie glared, and everyone else stared. Imaginary superstar popped into my head and my hands began to strum the chords naturally.

"When I'm alone and in my room. and there's nothing else to do. I turn on my stereo! I listen to the radio, it gets me in a better mood. Changes my whole attitude." I sang, Michelle smiled and nodded at Gordon. He was also smiling.

"I turn it up real loud! Imagine a screaming crowd! It feels so good! This can't be wrong!" I smiled and moved to the beat. "Favorite song is on the radio! So I'll blast on my stereo! No ones watching so I play air guitar! I'm an imaginary super star!" The girls on the soccer team cheered, and the guys just smiled. "And until I get a microphone, I'll sing into my brushophone! Never criticize who you are! You're an Imaginary Superstar!" It was hard to stay still, like the rush of a soccer game. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. "The music stops, though it's in my head. Just jumpin' round on my bed! Still it's so fun to pretend! I play burnt out on the floor, but they're still screaming out for more! So I rock on once again! I turn it up real loud! Imagine a screaming crowd! It feels so good! This can't be wrong! Favorite song is on the radio! So I'll blast on my stereo! No ones watching so I play air guitar! I'm an imaginary super star!" I better get Michelle up here. "And until I get a microphone, I'll sing into my brushophone! Never criticize who you are! You're an Imaginary Superstar!" Marie glared at me with burning passion, complaining about the noise level. "Favorite song is on the radio! So I'll blast on my stereo! No ones watching so I play air guitar! I'm an imaginary super star! And until I get a microphone, I'll sing into my brushophone! Never criticize who you are! You're an Imaginary Superstar!" I smiled wide as the song finished. "Michelle you better get up here!" I pointed at her, Gordon and Alfred pushed her to the stage while Evan took pictures.(a/n the writing style will change for singing)

_Third pov_

Mei: "Hey!" She yelled/sang into the mic. "Yeah!"

Michelle: tried not to laugh at meimei. "I'm fly, the original. I'm sly, unpredictable. I'm nearly irresistible and I don't even try." she sang avoiding looking at Arthur.

Mei: "I'm easily excitable, completely undeniable and sometimes unreliable. Don't ask me why, don't ask me why." both girls were smiling as the chorus came.

Both: I'm strange and I like it. That's just the way I am! I can't change! I can't hide it! That's just the way I am! Might as well get over it, don't try to understand. I'm strange and I like it! That's just the way I am."

Michelle: "From a whisper to a shout on what the buzz is all about. Everybody's bugging out and I've only just begun." she stifled the laughter that was bubbling in her.

Mei: "They can't rain on my parade. I'm sunshine on a cloudy day, Make lemons into lemonade. I'm just having fun. I'm havin fun." Meiling sang, Gordon was still shaking his head at the girls on the stage.

Both: "I'm strange and I like it. That's just the way I am! I can't change! I can't hide it! That's just the way I am! Might as well get over it, don't try to understand. I'm strange and I like it! That's just the way I am." most people were laughing and having except a few girls in the corner glaring with pursed lips. "I'm strange and I like it. That's just the way I am! I can't change! I can't hide it! That's just the way I am! Might as well get over it, don't try to understand. I'm strange and I like it! That's just the way I am." the song was true they did like being odd, the change was kinda good for them though. On to the next song.

Gordon moved closer to the stage, he knew this was their favorite song. He pulled Arthur with him.

Michelle: "na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na" she smiled, she liked the song but it suited Meimei's voice really well.

Meimei: "trigger pulled got the fuel ready to burn! Lookin hot; what we got, we had to earn. Oh yeah. Guitar strapped on my back, sugar pop in hand. We're all obsessing about the rock 'n' roll band. Oh yeah"

Both: "something's got me spinning round, dizzy sounds, with the songs you're playing dancing around in my head. dancing around in my head. Something's got me making noise, teasing boys. They're screaming for more. So come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for! " Arthur was avoiding the gaze of his pissed off girlfriend.

Michelle: "na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na" she stuck her tongue out at Evan and Gordon.

Meiling: "Come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for!" Liz had actually stopped arguing with Gilbert and moved on to teasing him. "Can't ignore anymore, struck in love hardcore! I've been winking at a guitar warrior! Ooh yeah." she smiled at Gordon, he laughed a little. Then Marie hit his arm. "Sugar boy! vicious babe! Not well behaved! Lipstick on, time to rock! Attention we crave! Oh yeah!" Meiling looked back at Gordon and saw that Marie was stomping away. She sent him an apologetic look, he shrugged.

Both: "Something's got me spinning round, dizzy sounds, with the songs you're playing dancing around in my head. dancing around in my head. Something's got me making noise, teasing boys. They're screaming for more. So come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for! " Chelly and Meimei looked at each other and shrugged.

Michelle: "na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na" Chelly caught sight of Lissa and rolled her eyes. Was she throwing a fit?

Meiling: "Come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for!" Bubbled with some laughter at the sight of Arthur the gentleman dealing with his girlfriend throwing a fit like a toddler. Michelle: "Kawaii" she smiled and giggled as she said the Japanese word. "Kawaii"

Both: "Something's got me spinning round, dizzy sounds, with the songs you're playing dancing around in my head. dancing around in my head. Something's got me making noise, teasing boys. They're screaming for more. So come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for! "

Michelle: "na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na" she smiled, and paid more attention to her guitar.

Meiling: "Come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for!" she looked at her friends, they looked like they were having fun.

Michelle: "na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na"

Meiling: "Come and get what you came for! Come and get what you came for!"

Both: "na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na " the song ended and Meiling was breathless, but still had the excitement of performing. Michelle nearly jumped at the adrenaline rush.

Meimei pov end of nightI felt bad that I had more singing parts than Michelle at first. But I let her sing a couple full songs after sugar guitar. (a/n copying lyrics is tedious). We were laughing as we walked out of the building, we apologized to our dates and went our separate ways. I'm pretty sure I passed out in Michelle's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moody girl, I own nothing the songs in order are imaginary superstar, just the way I am, and sugar guitar by Skye Sweetnam. Review please!


	7. Theif

**Moody girl: sorry school and stuff, followed by writers block. **

**I own nothing.**

Gordon woke groggily around 11 or so, he reached for a pack of smokes without a thought. He opened a window and lit one up, the cool October breeze chilled him. His phone buzzed loudly on his desk. He flipped it open to see he had missed 4 calls and 26 texts from Marie. He rolled his eyes at her cliché slugs toward his sister and her best friend. He replied with a short and clear message. He put out his smoke and wandered down stairs following a scent of food.

His green eyes found the tomboyish asian girl cooking in his kitchen; her wavy hair was tied back in a messy bun. She glanced at him, before retrieving something from the oven.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I saved you breakfast." She set a plate of dark bread looking peices before him as well as a cup of thick hot chocolate. He picked up the bread thing with a grimace.

"What is it?" He asked, observing it as though it was food from some alien planet.

"Chocolate biscotti, dip it in the chocolate if you want to keep your teeth." She informed him, returning to the lunch she was slaving over. He ignored her and bit into the bread, he thought he was eating a scone from how hard it was. He held his aching mouth. "I told you to dip it in the chocolate." She wiped her sauce covered hands on her apron. She took a piece from his plate and dipped it in the hot chocolate. He watched her bite into the now softened end with ease.

"Well now that piece is contaminated with your girly germs." He teased copying her, she smacked him playfully. He chuckled at her reactions.

"Contaminated my ass, if you got any 'girly' germs, it was from swapping spit with Marie." She retorted cynically, pulling her left eyelid down while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ouch, you're so sensitive to a man who is clearly hurting from a recent breakup." He feigned pain, clasping his hand over his ribcage.

"So you want sympathy that I am incapable of supplying? Now if you wanted congratulatory party, that I can do." She stated coolly popping lunch into the oven. Gordan watched her with curiosity. She let her hair out of the confining bun, it tumbled freely around her shoulders, off came the apron slowly becoming aware of his stare. "What?" She asked a blush spreading across her face, he smirked back at her.

"Is that my hoodie?" He nodded to the red zip up that Meimei had put on hastily that morning.

"Maybe, It was in the living room." She answered as Michelle wandered in.

"God, Gordan couldn't have been bothered to put on a shirt could you?" Michelle exclaimed covering her eyes as she rummaged through the cabinet.

"At least I'm wearing pants. Maybe if we're good Meimei will give me my hoodie." He flashed the asian girl a Cheshire cat smile. She rolled her eyes and unzipped the red garment and threw it at the red haired devil. She grabbed a black and red baseball cap from the table and wandered out to the living room. "That's my hat!" He yelled.

"Don't care!" She yelled back, Michelle was finding it hard to control her laughter.

"Dude you could cut the sexual tension with a knife." She stated before running out of the kitchen to dodge the orange he'd thrown at her. "Rude!" Michelle called back.

...


	8. confession

**moody girl: i own nothing! Whooo school is almost over.**

Mischief was dancing around in Evan's mind as he watched the tension in the air thicken to the point that Meimei and Michelle were spending more time out of the house, avoiding a certain pair of green eyed imbeciles. Over the past 5 months every moment Arthur and Michelle were face to face they'd blush a deep red and run off to do something on opposite sides of the house. Evan had been conspiring with Matthew and Alfred in his plan of keeping his sister and his friend in the same room long enough to get their feelings and emotions sorted out. Michelle was in the middle of a kingdom hearts game when Alfred noisily entered the O'Hara home. Matthew was following with an apologetic look while Arthur rubbed his temples. Awakened by the noisy blonde, a disgruntled redhead flipped his middle finger up in Alfred's direction without getting up from his napping spot or even opening his eyes.

Michelle's body tensed rigidly, focusing even more intently on her game. Her brow furrowed as she resisted the urge to look up for fear of blushing.

Arthur sighed, finding his friend bothersome with their lack of subtlety, he knew exactly why they dragged him here, though despite this he made no protests. On the other hand he should of made up an excuse to save him from the migraine Alfred had given him on the way over. He was surprised to not see the near constant thorn in his side that hardly ever left Michelle's side. Arthur was sure MeiMei would of had a hand in this plot to force his feelings out. He sent a pleading look in Gordan's direction, unluckily for him the lethargic redhead was ignorant of Evan's mischief. Arthur turned his attention to the floor, eager to get the whole thing over with.

The only person of the group incapable of silence was Alfred who had annoyed Gordan to the point the redhead had the blonde in a headlock. The group weighed their options, to save the pest or let Gordan incapacitate him? It was a difficult choice of course that resulted in Matthew, asking politely through a line of stuttering. you'd honestly think he'd be over his nervousness after growing up with the group. Anyways, Gordan dropped Alfred, the annoyance hit the floor with a heavy thud, thereafter Gordan went upstairs to his typical teenager styled room.

Michelle shook her head at the entire scene, upon saving her game she made an attempt to escape with plans with Mei as her excuse.

"What plans did you have?" Evan interrogated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We were going to go shopping with Natalia and Kim." Michelle lied, with a triumphant nodd. Alfred, and Evan made an obnoxious wrong answer buzzer noise.

"Mei went to play paint ball with Mathias, Elizabeta, Vash, Gilbert, and Lily. Natalia and Kim are at Belle's house preparing for the bake sale on wednesday." Alfred answered, feeling rather smart for retaining this information. Michelle pouted and plopped back down on the couch.

"Mei is a bad influence on you guys." Michelle murmured very annoyed with the way her life was panning out. Arthur let out a little snort at the statement, quickly covering it with a cough. "Do you find this funny, Arthur?" Michelle inquired, defensively. The blonde haired boy sobered quickly, his green eyes glowering back at her.

An argument ensued, with passionate hand gestures. Evan, Alfred, and Matthew watched like they would a tennis game, following the words similarily as they would the lime green tennis ball. At one point they thought the argument was going to resort to blows, Evan and Alfred were inching closer to tear the duo apart if that was the case.

"Your eyebrows are so thick they blind you!" Michelle's arms were akimbo as she and Arthur ripped into one another over every minute detail.

"Blind from what? I see you perfectly fine, devilish girl." Arthur quipped, eagerly searching for an escape route. Unluckily Matthew and Alfred blocked any exits from the room.

"If you're so all seeing, wouldn't you have noticed my feelings by now?" Michelle asked under her breath, not quite as a quiet as she'd meant for it to be. Arthur's ears perked up at her words.

"Feelings?" Arthur's interest peaked, he mulled over what he was clearly not supposed to hear.

Michelle turned to the deviant trio, with a growl aand a glare she addressed them. Her cheeks were reddening with embarrassment.

"If you want to remain men, you'll find someway to not hear this conversation."

Arthur smiled to himself all but Alfred was fazed by Michelle's threat, the group had a theory he'd lost any concern for his safety long ago.

"Only if you promise not to runaway." Alfred negotiated, with his usual self-satisfied smirk. Michelle let out an annoyed groan.

"If you can't trust trust me, you can stay just listen to music or something." The brown eyed girl waved them off and turned back to Arthur with fiery eyes.

"Okay!" Alfred replied with his twinkly smile and thumbs up. Evan looked like he was about to kill him, the green eyed boy had a low tolerance for some of Alfred's music.

"None of that crap you listen to!" Evan added quickly, a vein popping out of his forehead.

Michelle muttered "annoying brats." under her breath, she moved on to Arthur with narrowed eyes. "Why not you share first, I might look like less of an idiot if you do."

"So you'd rather let me look like an idiot?" Arthur was genuinely offended by her forcing him to speak first.

"Aren't you used to it?" Michelle's sardonic tone wormed its way over to the trio that was supposedly listening to music.

"BURN!" Alfred yelled his blonde head peeking up from the circle.

"Bollocks." Was the only word Arthur uttered. Michelle's attention was turned to Alfred, her fist raised threateningly.

"What is it I just told you?" Alfred immediately shut his trap, at the terrifying 14 year old girl. Really Alfred you are such a wimp.

Once she had finished dealing with Alfred, Arthur interrupted Michelle's thoughts.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Let rephrase then, please go first to make it easier for me." Alfred was opened his mouth to say something, Like a psychic Michelle held up one finger to shush him. "Don't even think about it, Alfred."

"Fine. Gordan is going to kill me. I like you." Arthur said quickly, his face reddening.

"What about the Barbie you're dating?" Michelle asked rather snarkily, Arthur who was geeling rather uncomfortable with the whole situation, sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It seems that Lyssa brole up with me over Gordan's rather impolite way of breaking it off with Marie."

"Hmm I wonder if Gordan will ask Meimei out now." Michelle thought out loud, Arthur slipped back into his argumentive ways.

"Like I know the answer to that."

He was rewarded with a glare from the partially annoyed Michelle.

"Don't give me attitude!" The brunette scolded folding her arms defensively.

"We're trying to listen to music over here." Evan stated, in an effort to quiet the Tsundere duo.

"I refuse to listen to a freshman." Arthur sneered, crossing his arms as well.

"You know what, this was a stupid idea. I mean how could I possibly talk to a jerk." She began to make her escape, when Arthur grabbed her arm without thinking.

"I'm sorry." he apologized quietly, startling the girl. Never had he ever apologized to her or well anyone.

"D-did you just apologize?" Michelle stuttered, Arthur realizing what he had done released her arm.

"No, I pooped a unicorn." His sarcasm was notrecieved well, sarcasm rarely is.

"Crazy as always." Michelle mumbled, blushing red with the knoweledge that he liked her back.

Gordan having had enough with the noise and clamour from the people down stairs. He wandered down to dig around in the fridge for leftovers, leftover chicken or something Mei made and left for them. Jane liked it when Mei cooked, it made it slightly easier to manage the generally full house.

A wolf whistle made the red haired junior jump bumping his head on the roof of the fridge. The easily recognizable laugh of the asian girl, turned Gordan's face red with embarrassment.

Mei was unwrapping her red scarf from around her neck. Her smile gleaming, she ducked into the living room to find Arthur and Michelle quietly sitting on the couch, blushing red while Evan, Matthew, and Alfred sat around an ipod listening to Nickleback.

"What did you do, make them confess?" Mei asked, sarcastically. The blonde trio nodded yes. "Oh. Good job. Cookies?" The dark haired girl held up a bag of chocolate chip cookies, immediately making her the most popular girl in the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Moody girl: So my editor is having me dedicate this to Hetalia Arthur love because she loves your reviews. I figure I could reply to some reviews while I'm at it.

To Hetalia Arthur love: I'm glad you like this and I would be amazingly ecstatic if I converted your otp. I don't think of couples as crack since I've adopted a "Everything is canon!" mentality while sitting in history class. I mean research has taught me that Russia is one of the few countries to recognize Taiwan as her own country instead of a satellite of china.

To Quebec: Pruhun has nothing to do with the plot and I will not be your enabler, Chou.

To And I'm Jarvet: when I started writing this I couldn't find a lot on Taiwan's name so I just went with what I found, and no I didn't know that interesting factoid. Its a little late for me to rename her now and really I don't feel like rewriting this thing since its taking so long for me to write anyway.

On to the story!

Gordon stared at the brown eyed girl puzzled by what was going on. A smile was playing on her face as she neared him.

"I love you, Gordon," Meimei's words echoed in his mind as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. While her arms snaked around his neck his mind processed what she said and he began to kiss her back. He wrapped his arms around her closing whatever little distance was left between them.

"Gordon, do you love me?" The brunette asked when they broke apart for air; Gordon set to work on her neck ignoring her question. "Do you love me, Gordon?" she asked again, Gordon froze. Internally he was yelling at himself to respond, growing extremely frustrated in every passing second. "Gordon?"

Answer dumbass!

There was pain in her eyes as she pulled out of his hold. "You don't love me?" She ran a hand through her long hair nervously before running away.

No! No! Don't leave! Meimei!

"Meimei, are you okay?" Evan asked, bumping into the sad girl. Gordon watched from afar still frozen in his spot but heard every word. He watched as his brother comforted the brunette. Hugging her. Kissing her forehead as she cried into his chest, and Gordon was just standing there like an ass watching. "I love you, Meimei." Gordon was seething internally at what Evan said. Meimei nodded and Evan kissed her.

No! No! They wouldn't…

Beep beep beep

Gordon woke up with a start, he knew it was just a weird dream but that didn't stop him from angrily smashing his alarm clock. The redhead wasn't a natural morning person to start with and after that dream he was far more irritable than he normally is. If he didn't know it was a dream he probably would have knocked Evan's lights out. "Just ignore it," his mind told himself, as he pushed it out of his mind or tried to.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake!" Michelle yelled clutching a coffee cup. "Don't you look happy today." Michelle had a smug look on her tan face, Gordon ignored her and grabbed a pop tart. "Morning Arthur," she smiled sweetly at the blonde, fireworks going off in her stomach when he caught her gaze.

"Morning Michelle." He returned the greeting, nervously running his hand through his blonde locks. "You look nice," he complimented; Gordon snorted and despite the fact that Michelle blushed she was confused.

"Arthur, I'm in my pjs…" she sweatdropped and went up to her room. Gordon glanced over at his very red faced friend, he was possibly finding more amusement in that fact than what was probably acceptable. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, patting it a few times. Arthur stared at him, a little puzzled.

"Smooth move." Gordon chuckled, pouring himself a bowl of cereal; Arthur shot the redhead a glare.

"And how far have you and Meimei gotten?" The blonde grumbled, the redhead rolled his eyes.

"Have you even asked Chelly out?" Gordon asked, dismissing the burn Arthur attempted to dish out. Arthur went silent. "So that's a no. Why not, she's waiting for it?" Gordon advised.

"I will, today." Arthur said adamantly, he turned back to his friend, "Now Gordon what's your excuse?" Gordon wrapped an arm around his shorter friend's shoulders.

"Oh you know me, love. Playing hard to get is all," the redhead joked; Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Chelly and Meimei hollered from the living room, very impatiently of course. Michelle was anxiously going over the fact Arthur hasn't asked her out yet, it's been 2 weeks since they admitted their feelings and since then their relationship has been on slow motion. She considered the fact they even admitting their feelings is a huge step in comparison to Meimei and Gordon.

Gordon's sourpuss mood returned when he saw Meimei and Evan animatedly talking about music on the way to school. His aura darkened so much that during first period math, Arthur actually worried.

"What's wrong with you today?" Arthur inquired, genuinely concerned for the tall red-headed teen.

"Do you think Evan likes Meimei?" Gordon questioned after a long period of silence. Arthur was taken aback by the possibility and the brief show of insecurity.

"I don't think so, why?" Arthur inquisitively asked, narrowing his green eyes at the boy.

"No particular reason," Gordon replied curtly; particularly annoyed at the inquiry.

"Liar," Arthur muttered under his breath; rewarding himself with an elbow to the ribs. No more was discussed on the subject. Soon Math ended and Arthur went to find Michelle to ask her out he found her with Meimei of course, as well as Belle. Meimei and Belle left after catching sight of him to go to science.

"Hi," she greeted him; smiling brightly up at him. Arthur turned red and began to sputter unintelligibly. "Are you okay, Arthur?" She stepped closer and pressed her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm," Arthur cleared his throat and moved her hand from his head.

"Michelle, will you go out with me, tonight?" Arthur inquired turning a darker shade of red.

"Pick me up at 7," She smiled widely; and dashed off to science class.

Michelle walked into the class just as the bell rang, she took her seat between Meimei and Belle. During their lab experiment about buoyancy, Belle smiled a feline-like grin at the blushing brunette.

"So what kept you?" Belle asked, as Meimei wrote numbers down on both her and Belle's papers

"He asked me out," Michelle informed the eagerly listening girls; Belle and Meimei exchanged looks.

"What do you plan on wearing?" Meimei questioned, handing Belle her complete lab paper.

"Jeans and a hoodie I guess." Michelle shrugged, Belle and Meimei exchanged looks once more. "What?"

"It's a date not a baseball game," Belle informed her friend. "Dress up a little." Michelle suddenly grew nervous, would Arthur care that she continued dressed similar to her everyday clothes? The question gnawed at her for the rest of the class. Meimei noticed and formulated a way to help.

"Don't worry Chelly, I'll help you," Meimei smiled reassuringly to her friend.

Meimei waited patiently for Michelle to exit from the walk in closet, Meimei fiddled with her DS while sitting on her friend's bed. Michelle's hair was pulled into an over the shoulder ponytail, and black kohl lined her brown eyes, she was just taking forever with the unveiling of her outfit.

"Michelle, it's almost 7!" Meimei shouted, throwing plushies at the closet door.

"I'm coming out. Stop throwing things, brat!" Michelle cried, opening the door a crack until she thought it was safe. Michelle was dressed in light blue jeans, a navy blue belted top with fluttery sleeves and lastly black wedged Maryjanes.

"Wow, someone hit you with the pretty stick," Meimei beamed; snapping a picture for Belle. Much to the annoyance of the beautified girl.

"Thanks," Michelle picked up a jacket, only to get a slap on the hand. "What was that for? I'm cold."

"Good, if you get cold on the date Arthur can give you his jacket." At Michelle's look of confusion she asked, "What haven't you seen a romance movie before?"

"No, when did you?"

"I saw one with Ivan." Meimei shrugged and escorted Michelle down the stairs where Gordon waited by the door with Arthur.

"Wow," Arthur's jaw hit the floor, Gordon opened his mouth to say something.

"Nope, they're 7 minutes late. She looks pretty, he looks nice, you'll beat him up if he tries something. Have fun!" Meimei quickly exclaimed pushing the couple out the door. Gordon stared at her, and smiled.

"They're probably talking about how pushy you are," Gordon pointed out; laughing a little.

"It took them forever to even confess their feelings, I wasn't going to let them be later than they already were with awkward pleasantries." Meimei informed him while they walked out to the living room, laughing along with him.

"Meimei, will you go on a date with me?" Evan requested of the Asian girl.

Moody girl: mwahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
